


Chlorine

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 way, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deal with a Devil, Hallucinations, M/M, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tarot Challenge, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestifer, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: A bored Hallucifer tempts Sam with one of his own dark fantasies.Fic challenge from a tarot card draw.





	Chlorine

  It’s like some sort of dark magic. Dean has the ability to fall asleep soon as his head touches a pillow. Sam has been denied this ability. He would if he could but the Lucifer hallucinations have been nearly continuous. If Sam does manage to fall asleep, it’s only for a few minutes before Luci intervenes. Either waking him or invading Sam’s dreams themselves. Luci has his breaking points, however, because being ignored is boring. Flinging tarot cards carelessly about the room, The Devil card spins to a halt on the foot of the bed.  
  
  He really just wants some interaction so Luci decides on a proposition that Sam could never refuse in his current state. He proposes to Sam that if he goes and relaxes by the pool, far away from this bland room, he swears he won’t do anything bad. Leery, Sam shrugs it off and takes this as his only option for rest tonight and grabs his trunks. He learned months ago to make sure he had a pair of those tucked in his bag after Dean got them kicked out of a hotel for swimming in the buff.

  Strolling along the stone walkway he noticed everything was only lit by a few underwater lights. It was so late and he was sure they just didn’t expect anyone out there at this hour. Sam took pleasure easing into the warm pool and resting his head on the edge looking at the starry sky. It wasn’t often he got to stretch out comfortably under an open canopy.  
  
  Sam’s eyes get heavy. The air is fresh and he starts to drift off, finally having time to himself without Luci raking coals across his cortex. Keeping himself from sinking or drifting into the pool he stretches out his arms as far as they’ll go and laces his fingers into the overflow drains, relinquishing the rest of his body’s tension to the movement of the dark waters.  
  
  In the silent night air, Sam hears someone dive into the far side of the pool. Opening one eye he sees a figure circling underwater at the far end, occasionally passing in front of the dim lights. Choosing to ignore the other party he closes his eyes again and falls back into his relaxed state.  
  
  Not knowing how much time has passed Sam jolts awake when he feels something brush past his outstretched foot. Trying to push himself upright finding he can no longer move his arms. Something is holding them in place. He continues to struggle until he feels a soft pressure on the back of his head and a warm breath by his ear. Luci had flattened himself on the walkway behind him, holding Sam’s arms in place, letting Sam’s head lean against a strong shoulder as he speaks to him, his own cheek resting on Sam’s shoulder.  
  
  ”You know, Sam, I know your darkest secrets. Those ones you’ve tried so hard never let slip to the surface. The ones you lock away because you know how wrong they are. I know them all, Sam. I’ve been reading up on you.”  
  
  Sam’s breath hitched knowing exactly what Luci was talking about.  
  
  Luci rolls a forked tongue along the helix of Sam’s ear. “I can make your fantasies come true Sam.” He blew a chilled breath across the dampness. “All of them, Sam.”

  Sam struggled fruitlessly only making waves as he kicks against Lucifer’s restraints. “No. Don’t do this. You said you wouldn’t do anything if I came down here.” He kicked and thrashed again.  
  
  Speaking matter-of-factly, ”Now that’s not true, Samuel. I said I wouldn’t do anything bad. You’re the one that’s not relaxing.” The churning water outlined the darkened figure swimming towards them just under the surface.  
  
  Sam watched it, trying to upright his buoyancy against the pool wall, unable to touch the bottom. He watched the body arch downward before swooping up and slowly breaking the water’s surface. Spiked hair eased into brilliant green lust-blown eyes and the edge of carved cheekbones that hinted the figure was smiling just below the water’s edge.  
  
  Sam swallowed hard trying to suppress the twinge he felt in his swim trunks. “Don’t do this Luci.” His voice carried no commanding tones.  
  
  Luci rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder again looking out at the figure himself, “But this is something you’ve wanted for such a long time. You can’t turn down such a gift. That would be rude, Sam.”  
  
  Sam continued to stare at the figure that continued to watch him, unblinking and hanging just inches above the warm void. “Luci. Please. Don’t.” His own pleading sounded distant. Sam tried to struggle again but couldn’t look away.

  Luci held his position, switching to Sam’s other ear. “You have no control here Sam. He nipped at the corner of Sam’s jaw before breathing heavily into his ear, "You are in a dream, Sammy. May as well enjoy it.”  
  
  Sam jerked his head away and “please” fell from his lips. The figure that unmistakably looked like Dean slid beneath the surface.

  Lucifer ran his teeth along Sam’s balled up deltoid, licking lazily as he went. Sam felt his swim trunks being eased off his hips. Kicking out, legs slicing through the open water, He connected with nothing.  
  
  Luci pressed his lips against Sam’s lobe and spoke directly into his being.  
”Stop fighting it.”

  ”No!” Sam kicked out again as his suit was pulled further down his thighs.  
  
  In a soothing growl, ”You’re worn, Sam. You’ve no strength left.”  
  
  Sam kicked again feeling the waistband slide to his knees.

  “Let it go, Sam.”

  Sam bucked away from the wall trying to free himself.  
  
  Lucifer’s fingers curled and dug into his flesh. “Let this play out and I will let you sleep uninterrupted for a week. This is all in your mind anyway.” Luci nipped again at Sam’s jaw. “Have a little fun with it.”  
  
  The trunks were gone.  
  
  ”Think about it Sammy, a whole week, from sunset to sunrise, your mind will be your own. That should sound like a pleasure cruise to you by now.”  
  
  Sam’s head dropped, nodding, conceding to the idea of a weeks rest.  
  
  Lucifer’s grip softened.  
  
  Sam closed his eyes and did not move. Trying to push his mind elsewhere he concentrated on the warmth of the pool seeping through his skin and the veil of cooler air on the parts still exposed to the night sky.  
  
  He jumped when he felt soft hands caress and rake gently along his calves. Resolving to keep his eyes closed, hands lingered and fingers trailed up his thighs. Sam’s breathing became shallow.

  Luci spoke softly, “How good does that feel, Sam? Been some time since you’ve had any physical contact with anything, right? Don’t answer that. I already know.”  
  
  Sam could feel his erection building.  
  
  Luci let go his hold, convinced Sam would not try anything unexpected, shifting his position to sit on the edge of the pool, his own legs on each side of Sam dangling in the water.  
  
  Sam’s arms snaked down to float freely in the water. He couldn’t touch the bottom but he wasn’t sinking either.  
  
  Luci began kneading his knuckles deep into Sam’s tensed shoulders. He was whispering little phrases of encouragement that this was the best choice or he’d approvingly hum close behind Sam’s head.  
  
  Sam opened his eyes hearing the water break as Dean’s doppelganger rose up in front of him. He could see Dean smile in the refracting lights. Dean slid his hands gently behind Sam’s ears, lacing them into his hair and pulling him in further to the open pool. As Sam moves away from the wall, Luci slipped off the wall into the water behind him, moving at an equal pace.  
  
  Not breaking eye contact, Dean slowed to a slight drift, pulling Sam’s lips to his. Sam knew this wasn’t real but the feeling of Dean’s soft lips pressing against his went straight to his dick and it swelled with force.  
  
  Lucifer moved in close behind Sam, His hands urging Sam forwards.  
  
  Sam’s arms came to life, blindly seeking out the hot flesh in front of him. Losing himself in the moment, he pulled Dean into him. His kisses worked hard and needy. Their full cocks brushing against one another; pressing into their abdomens.  
  
  Luci moved like calculating lava up quietly from behind, driving his own flesh against Sam pinning him between them. Slinking a hand around Sam’s waist and the other around his throat he twisted Sam’s face away from Deans, sucking at Sam’s plumped lips.  
  
  Dean started to trail light bites into Sam’s flesh down to his flushed nipples, sucking and licking them beneath the water. Only the top of his head above that wet darkness, dipping and bobbing; working and twisting against Sam’s body. Shortly he resurfaced with an arm tracing Luci’s hold around Sam’s midsection; caressing them both as he moved. The other helped recapture Sam’s lips and brought his view forward again.  
  
  Softly purring, Luci bit tenderly on Sam’s earlobe. His free hand flowed around Sam’s chest to twist and claw at his nipple. The devil’s arousal was apparent as he rolled his hips into Sam. Reaching to his throat again, Lucifer tightened his grip on Sam and lifted his chin towards the sky; exposing more of Sam’s neck to allow his split tongue to stalk the valleys there.  
  
  Dean’s silhouette fell below the surface again and Sam gasp feeling Dean’s tongue lick the distance of his shaft. But Luci held firm cooing calmly to Sam, telling him how beautiful his skin was in the starlight.  
  
  Dean’s full lips played along the contours of Sam’s head. Gently tightening his palm around Sam’s balls Dean skirted his hole for a few moments and drove two fingers in.  
  
  Eyes tight, Sam cried out; a lightning bolt of pain rocketing through his body.  
  
  Luci held him even tighter to his own body, a hand still around his neck, pressing his erection harder into the curve of Sam’s lower back. ”Easy. It will pass.” He cooed again against Sam’s neck as Dean worked his fingers in and out of Sam.

  Sucking him in, Dean’s lips passed over the firm ridge of Sam’s cock in rhythm. Occasionally dusting the motion with his teeth, Dean teased, threading the tip of his tongue along Sam’s slit.

  The lightning in his veins passed and Sam was left floating on the razor’s edge between ecstasy and dreamlike madness. His hands found handfuls of Dean’s hair in the wet darkness.

  His body and mind giving in wholly to pure pleasure, Sam began fucking Dean’s throat. Dean took the assault without struggle and force swallowed every few strokes. Sam slipped into euphoria, hanging in the watery void. Dean let his fingers slip away, freeing both hands to grasp Sam’s ass, pulling his cheeks as wide as the flesh would allow.  
  
  Forcing Dean to swallow his full-length, Sam’s hips continued thrusting into Dean until he came deep inside his throat.  
  
  Luci released his stranglehold on Sam, lowering his length in a fluid motion to push into Sam’s loch. Grazing Sam’s prostrate on the first strike. Sam saw lights sparkling in his vision and continued pushing into Dean, chasing his own rapture.  
  
  Luci repositioned his hands, locking on to Sam’s hips, increasing his speed and accuracy. His own sac parting the waters and slamming into Sam’s ass while Sam’s balls pressed hard into Dean’s chin.  
  
  Luci’s head rolled back as he worked into Sam over and over. “You feel like Heaven, Sam.” Luci reached past Sam and latched on to Dean’s skull with both hands.  
  
  Sam’s hips continued to buck into an unmovable Dean.  
  
  Luci hammered harder into Sam.  
  
  Sam felt Dean’s throat constricting around his dick as he started struggling to break free of Lucifer’s grasp.  
  
  Luci was bearing down with all his being, fucking Sam in a hard frenzy.

  Sam followed the dictated speed defiling Dean’s mouth.  
  
  The stars looked to be falling in the night sky when Luci asked Sam to come for him.  
  
  In this twisted pipe dream, Sam grunted loudly as he came down Dean’s throat again, this time with greater force, at the same moment Luci let go something unheard of and almost primal, unloading into him.  
  
  Rhythms slowing, they continued to rock their hips chasing the fleeting orgasms.  
Luci released his hold on Dean. Sam inattentively bucked a few more times before letting Dean fall away.  
  
  Luci slid himself free of Sam who whimpered at the new empty feeling.  
  
  Laying a hand on Sam’s bruising hip, still free floating in the pool and spinning him about face. He pulled him close, capturing his plump lips again, sucking one of them in between his own. Having to let go, Luci rolled his forked tongue lovingly across those tenderized lips. “I know all your fantasies, Sam. All of them.” He winked and a devious smile curled his lips. “Enjoy your week off.”

  A quick snap of his fingers and Lucifer vanished.  
  
  


  

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments is like feeding goldfish - without them, we just die off.


End file.
